


Alone in the Dark

by the_pale_rider



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Carcharodon Astra, Carcharodons, Gen, Space Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pale_rider/pseuds/the_pale_rider
Summary: Compny Champion Tekaa is troubled by feelings on unease and disquiet. He goes to seek clarity from the living inspiration behind his Chapter's name and symbol.





	

He sat cross-legged in his arming chamber, mediating. His brow furrowed in concentration, his slab like muscles taut beneath the pale robe he wore. His armour hung before him on its frame, the ashen grey plate scrimshawed with numerous white, black and blue markings and symbols. The swirling and interlocking images denoted campaigns fought, foes slain and vows sworn in service to the Chapter. He hoped that looking upon them would clear the unease clouding his mind; a reassuring anchor and reminder of his duty.

The markings on his armour corresponded with the ritual tatau incised onto his corpse pale skin. They were his service record, detailing his rise through the ranks, first as an unblooded Initiate, then as a full Void Brother. Ink covered his right hand and forearm, representing the bloodings he completed to earn elevation into the Chapter’s ranks. His tenures as Strike Leader and then Strike Veteran were denoted across his shoulders, biceps and chest. Following his acceptance of the role of Company Champion, unique markings had been incised across the left side of his face.

Many of his brothers were in cryo-suspension, slumbering whilst the fleet journeyed through the endless dark. A few, like himself were awake for mediation and training. Others oversaw the army of slave serfs responsible for crewing the fleet and repairing and maintaining the Company’s ancient equipment. His own suit of power armour was an amalgamation of various Marks, mostly III and IV. The Chapter’s long exile in the Outer Dark meant all equipment was constantly repaired and reused until the next Grey Tithe.

He rose with a grunt of annoyance and left his chamber, moving quietly through the near silent corridors of the _Silent Judge _. The ancient strike cruiser was the flagship of Fifth Battle Company and had been his home since his ascension. He met few others on his walk through the dimly lit passageways, save mono-tasked servitors and lowly serfs. The mortals he passed bowed deeply, averting their gaze. He paid them no mind; they were bound in service to the Chapter, willingly or not.__

____

____

Entering the Hall of Remembrance, he walked amongst the towering data stacks that made up the archives of the Company. Flickering lumen globes bathed the vast hall in a dull blue glow, reflecting off the several large tanks that broke up the rows of data archives. Vast, ancient creatures glided through the murky waters. They slid past him as he walked up to the glass, matching his black-eyed stare. Each Company fleet had its own menagerie, ancient living relics from before the Chapter’s exile. New generations were bred, to serve as inspiration to new Aspirants and as a literal link that bound the Nomad Predation Fleet and the Chapter together.

Some links with the aquatic creatures were more literal than unblooded Initiates realised. Genetic degeneracy became common as a Carcharodon Astra aged. Whilst pale skin and jet black eyes were a near constant in the Chapter, a result of their heritage, other changes only became apparent centuries later. Patches of dark grey denticles bloomed on the body; scabby scales that spread predominantly along and the forearms and across the shoulders. He had heard it said that the anomaly had spread further across the Pale Nomad, though he had never had the honour of meeting the venerable Chief Librarian face to face.

“Champion Tekaa. Something troubles you?”

The voice came from behind him, accompanied by the mechanical snarl and hum of active servos and armour. He turned and then bowed as Chaplain Balasar approached. Unlike the rest of the Chapter, the officer’s power armour was jet black to signify his rank and role. The only colour was his bone white helm, fashioned to resemble the jaws of the predator depicted on their left pauldrons. Fangs, incisors and other totems hung from his vambraces, clattering as the Space Marine moved up to stand beside him.

“How can you tell, honoured Chaplain?”

“I often stand before the tanks in the Reclusiam when my mind is clouded. They bring a calming clarity, do they not? They remind us of who and what we are. They strike from the depths, silent and merciless. But they are not mindless, vicious creatures, but ruthlessly pragmatic. Often a single blow is enough to disable their chosen prey. We follow their example.”

Tekaa took a breath before giving voice to the doubts that plagued him. “I admit that my mind has been…unclear of late. Meditation and training in the cages has not cleared it. I awake from suspension unfocussed and out of balance.”

“It is likely a disquiet brought on by our Exile,” rumbled Balasar. “Nearly all within the Chapter suffer from it at some point, brother. The long years stretch before us, sailing through the endless dark. Unremembered by any but our own kin. But the Edicts of Exile, issued by the Forgotten One, are inviolable. This is our charge, to go beyond and into the darkness of the void and bring the wrath of Rangu to His enemies.”

The Chaplain turned, the dark lenses of his helmet boring into him. “Like the creatures before us, Tekaa, we are lone predators, hunting through the darkness for prey. Accept this, Champion and the unease you feel will fade.”

He bowed deeply. “My thanks, lord Chaplain. Your wisdom has helped ease the uncertainty that has plagued me lately. I will meditate on your words.”

Balasar inclined his head in return. “Come to the Reclusiam if you require further counsel. I do not doubt that the Company will have need of your skills before long.”


End file.
